pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Sonic Story
This is Team Sonic's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Sonic is running on the ground. Tails and Knuckles spot him in the Tornado. They land, as Sonic stops. Then, Tails gives Sonic a letter he found. It's from Eggman, claiming to give up his evil ways, and asking them to come to him to apologise, but would only do so if Sonic arrived in 5 days. Sonic then suspects its a trap, and rushes off, with Tails and Knuckles chasing them. After getting through the tropical areas, they meet up with Team Dimension, who claim they're looking for the Coconut Crew, and Eggman Nega, which they repetitively ask Team Sonic for. They then get in a fight. After winning the fight, they walk off, wondering why Team Dimension were asking them that stuff about the koalas. Knuckles then declares that they have to continue their adventure. Sonic agrees, and they continue their search. After getting through the mechanical parts of the city, they find The EggRobo(or who they think it is, it really is Metal Knux in a disguise) with a new machine, and the team suspect its Eggmans work. They begin the fight. Then they end up walking, thinking about the letter, and if it was true. Tails then decalres they only have 4 days left before Eggman goes back on his promise. Knuckles wonders if it's a promise at all. Sonic just rushes into Casino Park, with his friends following him. After coming out, they encounter Team Metal, who claim they're looking for their friends. Tails then wonders if a scenario like this is gonna happen every time they meet another team. Then Bruce yells out something random, but insultive towards Knuckles(Your fists are huge!) which causes them two to get in a fight, which the other team members of both teams argue, then get into a fight. After the fight, Knuckles gets angry over Bruce calling his hands huge, which, the other team members agree, but feel sorry for him. They then continue their search for Eggman. After getting through the metal pole infested areas, they encounter Eggman Nega(Tails Doll in diguise), who claims he will rule the world, which Team Sonic say that he won't. After beating Eggman Nega, they end up in a forest-like area, which Knuckles declares they're lost. Sonic then tells them that they're fine. They then continue their search for Eggman. Then they encounter Team Babylon, who scare them out of the blue. Sonic then asks Jet to move it, which Jet happily agrees to, after a fight. Then they engage in a fight. after beating Team Babylon, Tails wonders why they were so headstrong. Sonic said that's just Jet, and that they should continue their search. And they continue at night, in a spooky castle. Then, they encounter Eggman(Metal Sonic) who declares he tricked them. The team get really mad, and end up fighting him. After the fight, the team gets angry, after knowing it was a trap. They continue their search, desperate, to beat "Eggman" up. After finding their way out of the flamy volcano mountain, they find Team Dark, who claim they're in a hurry to beat up Eggman. Team Sonic said they'll beat Eggman up and that Team Dark can step aside. Rouge then gets angry and says "No one will tell US to step aside! Let's get 'em!". Then they engage in a fight. After beating them up, Knuckles wonders why Shadow was so agressive. Sonic then says "He might have alot on his mind, Knuckles." Tails then says they only have 2 days, so Sonic then rushes off, with his 2 best friends following him. Then they encounter Egg Robo(Metal Knuckles) who is drivinjg a new machine, which is threatening the entire frosty area. Sonic and pals then fight him. After fighting "Egg Robo", Tails begins to think they'll never find "Eggman". Sonic then comforts his friend, saying they'll find him. Knuckles isn't so sure, but Sonic is, and so they speed off. After coming out of the deserted area, they encounter Team Physics, which Sonic cringes at Sheila, at the fact she can make floods. Team Physics says they're looking for a piece of technology that is of Tails' knowledge. When Snap persuades for the piece, Tails tells him he doesn't have it, but Snap knows otherwise. They then get in a fight. After the fight, Knuckles then gets angry, wondering if they'll ever find "Eggman". Sonic tells his teammates to calm down, but Tails brings something to Sonic's attention, a place full of water. Sonic then declares he'll get through it, as his friends agree. When they find their way out, "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll) comes and laughs at them. He then says that he'll flood the place if they don't engage in a fight with him. However, the water starts to rise, to a certain level, then stops, which "Nega" claims was his doing. Then they get in a fight. After the fight, Knuckles thinks they won't get any closer to "Eggman", which Sonic says they will find him. Tails then notices an old city, which he says they could go looking. Sonic then agrees, and they speed off, with Knuckles following them. Then, they encounter Team Rose, who chase after Sonic, who claims he doesn't want to marry Amy, but she gets confident, and then they engage in a fight for marriage. After beating them, and on their last day to get to "Eggman", they finally find his old fortress, now filled with new robots. The team gets thrilled to find where he is, so they rush inside, desperate to beat "Eggman" up. After coming to "Eggmans" base room, "Eggman", claims that he will destroy Team Sonic, which he pulls out a powerful robot, which the team rush out of the building to go fight. After beating "Eggman", Tails discovers that the "Eggman" they saw was a fake. Knuckles wondered how they could fall for something like that. Then, the team hear muffled noises coming from a door behind them, Team Sonic open the door, to find the Real Eggman tied to a pole, yelling that there isn't much time, and that he's on their side, for now. Tails wonders if hes lieing or not. Eggman then tells them his story, then they believe him. Sonic then wonders who actually was pretending to be Eggman, and Tails said they should find out, since whoever it is can't be far. Knuckles agrees, then Sonic runs off, with his 2 best friends following him, with Eggman wishing them good luck. END Achievements after completing story *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team) *New challenges in Challenge Mode *Team Sonic cutscenes and song. Category:Story